1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pointing control system, and more particularly, to a pointing control system for controlling rotations of an object within a three dimensional view displayed over a displaying device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pointing devices such as mouse, track ball, etc. are commonly used in personal computer systems for controlling movements of an object within a two dimensional image displayed over a displaying device. As for three dimensional computer applications currently prevailing such as TV games, virtual reality applications, etc., control of three dimensional actions such as rotations of an object around various axes of a three dimensional view using a traditional pointing device is usually implemented in a piecemeal manner. For example, a user has to identify one of the axes first, and then use a cursor to guide rotations of an object around the selected axis. Such method is not very convenient in controlling such three dimensional rotations.